Montañas
by Imvalop
Summary: Bilbo ha comenzado a escribir su libro, y cada día parece más sumido en el recuerdo de sus aventuras. Frodo empieza a temer que pueda volver a irse de la Comarca. (ambientado entre El Hobbit y esdla)


**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Esta historia participa en el Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador._ Básicamente, el reto consistía en decir una frase y tener que escribir un fic que la incluyera. A mí me tocó esta:**

 _"Qué lejos por mares, campos y montañas / Ya otros soles miran mi cabeza cana"_ **del poema "Balada del que nunca fue a Granada" de Alberti.**

 **Aquí está mi participación. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

La caminata había sido larga. Desde la mañana hasta altas horas de la tarde, Bolsón Cerrado había estado vacío, así lo había sentido Frodo.

De vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza por las ventanas, o salía a dar unos pasos por el jardín, a ver los lados del camino, si llegaba alguien por allí. Estuvo incluso tentado de preguntar a cualquier transeúnte si había visto a Bilbo durante ese día.

Caía la tarde, cuando por fin regresó. Frodo se encontraba paseando por los pasillos, cerca del estudio, cuando escuchó que Sam lo llamaba. El jardinero había visto a su señor muy preocupado aquel día, y quería que pasara esa preocupación cuanto antes.

El joven salió a la puerta, y ahí encontró a Bilbo, entrando al jardín. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, le dio un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Hoy ha sido una larga caminata –comentó mientras entraban, queriendo apartar de sus ojos la preocupación que había estado sintiendo.

-Es lo que ocurre cuando cruzas la puerta, Frodo, como suelo decirte. No sabes adónde te llevan tus pasos.

Frodo ladeó una sonrisa, mientras le veía dirigirse al estudio.

-Voy a estar trabajando aquí. Si quieres hacer algo, hasta la hora de la cena…

-Sí, creo que voy a ir preparándola –dijo suavemente, mientras entrecerraba la puerta, para no molestarle. Cuando le pareció que Bilbo ya no lo oía, suspiró.

Últimamente se le veía metido en sus libros, y los recuerdos de sus aventuras. Muchas veces fantaseaba con lo que había más allá de las fronteras de la Comarca. Frodo había empezado a temer que quisiera irse de nuevo. Que un día saliera y desapareciera, como ya había pasado una vez.

Mientras tanto, Bilbo se sentó en el escritorio, con el libro abierto con sus páginas en blanco. Mojó la pluma en la tinta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, era su momento de continuar escribiendo. La historia iba avanzando, a la vez que lo hacían sus recuerdos. Su propia historia.

Vinieron a él las memorias de lo que ya había escrito: del comienzo de su viaje, y las primeras aventuras. En aquel momento había sufrido todos los peligros; sin embargo, ahora esas aventuras eran un recuerdo lejano, que le traía cierta nostalgia; los comienzos de su aventura.

Pero había otras cosas que sólo era capaz de recordar con melancolía. Como sus compañeros, aquellos que no habían sobrevivido, que apenas habían conocido ese hogar que buscaban.

Recordó el porte de Thorin, que tanto imponía cuando lo conoció. Y la simpatía de Fili y Kili, que le había ayudado a empezar a acercarse a esa compañía…

Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ellos. Fili y Kili, que habían muerto defendiendo a su tío.

Con Thorin había sido diferente. Con la bendición de que había podido despertar a tiempo de despedirse. Había estado con él en sus últimos momentos, todavía estaban grabadas en su mente sus últimas palabras, su voz.

Había permanecido un triste tiempo en la montaña, aquel lugar al que se había dirigido siempre el viaje. Fue aquella la oportunidad que tuvo de conocerla, pero no podía evitar sentirla vacía, oscura, sin su rey y sus príncipes.

Estuvo en el funeral de Thorin, recordaba su tumba. No había vuelto a verla, desde que partió. ¿Cómo la habrían cuidado, los miembros de la compañía? Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de ellos.

Miró un instante por la ventana, distrayendo su cabeza de los tristes recuerdos. Pensó en el lugar en que se encontraba ahora, tan pacífico, sin que nada ocurriera. Tantas veces en su camino había añorado la Comarca, y la había disfrutado a su regreso. Pero no dejaba de recordar el mundo que había más allá.

Tan lejos la montaña de la Comarca, tan diferentes que parecía otro mundo. Y Bilbo se encontraba allí, sin apenas envejecer, aunque él sentía como en su interior iba volviéndose más anciano. Y mientras tanto, Erebor, tan lejano por aquel camino que años atrás había recorrido.

¡Qué lejos por mares, campos y montañas! –se dijo Bilbo a sí mismo, en un suspiro-. Ya otros soles miran mi cabeza cana…

Hacía tanto que no veía la Montaña Solitaria, los lugares donde la sangre se había derramado en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, de Thorin, de aquel gran amigo.

Cada día crecía más ese deseo, de ir una última vez. De visitar su descanso, cuando todavía podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, un tímido golpe en la puerta, le devolvió a la realidad. Le dijo que ahora la situación era diferente a cuando había salido en su aventura, que no estaba solo.

Frodo se asomó a la puerta, quizá a llamarle por algún motivo. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Bilbo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

No hicieron falta palabras, sólo tuvo que ver el libro para quedarse unos instantes fijándose sólo en él.

-Estoy avanzando bastante, muchacho –le dijo Bilbo-. Pero antes de continuar, me gustaría que me dieras tu ayuda, leyendo algo y dándome tu opinión.

Esto sorprendió a Frodo, pero aceptó al momento. Cuando Bilbo lo vio en el sillón, leyendo aquellas páginas con aquel brillo en los ojos, recordó por qué había adoptado a aquel muchacho.

Por unos momentos Frodo se encontró en esa aventura, envuelto por los bosques, las cuevas, las criaturas que había más allá de la Comarca. En aquel instante, comprendió mejor el sentimiento de Bilbo por querer viajar de nuevo. Y llegó a pensar, incluso, que podría ir con él.

Aunque Bilbo no lo permitiría. Pues conocía a Frodo, y sabía que aunque amaba esas historias, la Comarca era para él un hogar, todavía tenía mucho por disfrutar. A él lo único que lo ataba a la Comarca era Frodo, y estaba orgulloso de que fuera así. No podría irse, mientras él fuera tan joven, y lo necesitara.

* * *

Años después, Bilbo, regresó a la Montaña Solitaria, cumpliendo ese último deseo.

Aquel viaje no lo compartió con Frodo, pero hubo uno que sí.

El último viaje de ambos.


End file.
